1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a conveying device for conveying a sheet, and a recording apparatus having the conveying device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conveying device for conveying a sheet in a recording apparatus, such as a printer, a copying machine, or a facsimile apparatus, performs a predetermined operation when the device is powered on (i.e., at power-on).
For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 10-194522 discusses a technique of a cut-sheet conveying device. According to this technique, an internal memory stores information representing whether a sheet-jam (paper-jam) occurs before power is turned off. It is determined, based on information stored in the memory and information output from a sheet detection sensor provided on a conveying path at power-on, whether an operation of discharging a cut-sheet is performed.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-105836 discusses the following problems. When a sheet is set in a printer by obliquely inclining the sheet to a conveying roller of a conveying device, a skew feed and a lateral deviation of the sheet are caused while the sheet is conveyed. To prevent occurrence of the skew feed and the lateral deviation, the device performs a sequence operation (lateral-deviation correction sequence) for correction to make a sheet follow a conveying roller by feeding the sheet a certain amount after the sheet is set. A predetermined operation has surely been performed as the lateral-deviation correction sequence operation, regardless of a condition of the sheet set in a power-on state, and independent of a user's operation performed in a power-off state.
For example, when a user touches a main unit in a power-off state, the condition of the set roll sheet can be deviated. More specifically, the condition of the set sheet when a state of the device shifts from the power-on to the power-off, can differ from that of the set sheet when the device is powered on. Accordingly, when an initialization operation is omitted at power-on, a front edge position of a sheet can be deviated. Thus, a position of a margin of the sheet and a margin amount thereof can be changed. Alternatively, in a recording operation, the interior of the device can be stained by recording information in a portion off the edges of a sheet. Accordingly, an initialization operation is surely performed. However, when the condition of the sheet is not changed in the power-off state, the execution of the initialization operation is useless. A conveyance correction sequence requires an execution time (e.g., 30 seconds). Consequently, there has been a problem that an operation throughput of the printer is reduced.